Rita and Rito
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Rita wants to start a newe generation when she leaves Runt behind. What will happen when she meets this unwelcome visitor. Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

This is my 4th story so I'm getting close to excelent! Anything **BOLD **and _Italic_ is sung.

On I dark night in September, Rita and Runt are looking for another alley to sleep in.

When Runt is asleep, Rita acks like a predator stalking food she could find for breakfast.

Somethimes Rita acidently stalks soda cans.

"Ya know, people should really think twice before they litter!" she tells her self.

Sometimes Rita doesn't complete her hunt because of worrying about Runt to much.

All she wants is a friend.

A CAT friend.

All the cats she sees are jerks, smelly, or tickful and there is no hope for them.

After Rita has caught her prey she sleeps near the alley where Runt is and watches the stars.

She would be happy if she would start a new generation.

One night in December Rita had to make a tough decision.

The decision was to leave Runt.

It was snowing and it was every cat for his or her self.

In this long walk she started hum which turned into a song.

**_Always there, to warm you, in the winter._**

**_Always there, with shelter, from the rain._**

**_Always there, to cath you, when you're falling._**

**_Always there, to help you up again, family._**

**_By your side, in seconds if you ask it._**

**_Arms out wide, to welcome you to stay._**

**_Near enough, to listen to your heart song._**

**_Always there to help you up again, family._**

After this song, she thought.

Eventually she will find a new generation and Runt would, too.

Or would he?

Rita turned a few curbs before she saw a shadow jump out of a trash can.

"Who are you?" she said stepping back.


	2. Knowing Rito

"Wait!" shouted the shadow as Rita ran off.

Rita stopped and a good looking cat trotted forward.

"I need help." said the other cat.

Rita looked back.

"And I need a new accomplationment are you ok?" Rita asked.

"I will help you accomplationment if you help me heal." The stray cat replied.

Rita walked over to him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rito." He responded.

"That's weird. My name's Rita."

Rita took Rito to a field and waterbended water onto his broken leg.

Rita learned some tricks in her days.

"What happened to you?" Rita was still questioning.

"I got hit by 5 cars in the last week." Rito weakly responded.

Rita was shocked.

She kept pouring water on the smolen leg.

In mintues, he was healed.

They walked in the meadow for a hour and started heading to urban towns.

Rita was so peaceful with Rito and this time some guy was smart.

"What was your goal?" Rito asked.

Rita started to blush.

"To start a new generation and new family with a special someone." Rita responded.

"Although, I did have a special companion, Runt the dog." she continued.

"A dog foolish girl." Rito said startfully.

They kept walking and getting to know eachother a little better.

**_Rita: I never had this feeling before. _**

**_He gives me shakes and shivers a can't ignore._**

**_And I see that there's more now, then just, being me._**

**_Rito: I never felt my heart beat so fast._**

**_I'm thinking of her first and of myself last. _**

**_And how happy I want her to be._**

**_Rita: It's amazing, someone in my life, just might be loving me. _**

**_I didn't know that I could feel this way._**

**_Rito: It's crazy, something in my life, is better than a dream._**

**_I didn't know that I could feel this way._**

**_Rita: He makes me warm and happy inside._**

**_Rito: She smiles and I get giggles and starry eyes._**

**_R+R: All these feelings I have, have me asking..._**

**_Can this be love? Can this be love?_**

**_Rita: It's crazy._**

**_Both: I could hardly speak, whenever She/He says hi._**

**_Rito: I didn't know that I could feel._**

**_Rita: I never dreamed that I could feel. I..._**

**_Both: Didn't know that I could feel this, way._**


	3. Being with Rito forever

At this time I don't think Rita remembered Runt.

Rita and Rito loved to hang out this very night.

The stars were grand and the grass was lush green.

They were perfect for eachother.

Unless Rito didn't wont them to be Rita thought.

"Rito, we'll try to stay together as much as we can wont we?" Rita asked.

"Rita," Rito started.

"I will be with you always." He continued.

Rita had s big smile on her face when she heard those words.

Though she was a tad bit confused.

Together always? She thought again.

What did together always mean?

Rito couldn't hear her thoughts so he went on stopping 5 feet way.

Rita was sure she found a mate now.

Could Rito handle this if she told him?

If so could Rita handle this?

And how is Runt taking this if he's awake?

All these questions buzzed around all night and the morning the next day.

It was time for some answers.

Independently she walked up to him bravely and said, "Rito, do you love me?".

Rito's ears twitched and he started to breathe heavily.

"Yes I do." He quickly answered.

"Can we mate!" Rita shouted.

"Yes we can!" Rito shouted back.

Then they made out for 25 secs.

"Do you want to stay with me forever!" they both asked at the same time.

They made out for another 25 secs.

They pranced in the forest all day and Rita got skills from Rito at night.

A few days past without any destraction in Rita's life for once.

**_Rita: Way out here is, where we wont to be._**

**_Of here, out here, loose and running!_**

**_Nobodies sound of scratching, nobodies counter clocking, nobodies rules to follow for breakfast muchies._**

**_Rito: I world without bundries._**

**_Where we can be free!_**

**_We can be anything you just tell me what you see._**

**_Both: A world without bundries..._**

**_for we!_**

**_Meow!_**

"Rito, I've had such I great time with you." Rita said exciteivly.

"Me, too." Rito said looking at the stars as he always does.

Rita sat beside him.

She had one more question to ask."

"srats eht hctaw syawla uoy od yhw ,naem I?"

"Huh?" Rito quickly asked.

Rita scraped her tounge.

"I mean, why do you always watch the stars?" she said correctly.

"It reminds me of the light. My history, past, and love." He slowly responded.

Rita felt a little pity for him.

The stars faded asheavy snow fell down from the sky.

In a whole near by, Rita and Rito slept there for the night like a bear and her cubs during hibernation.


	4. Starting a new generation of strays

In the morning when the snow stopped, Rito was worried.

Rita couldn't get up.

She knew what had happen.

She came out with the truth before Rito went to get help.

"Rito, since we were mated, and as all things do as females, I'm pregnat."

Rito was proud of this moment and started hopping around.

When he looked back at Rita he was a little bit worried.

Rita grabbed his arm.

Rita didn't know anything of reproduction.

She didn't know how to get them out of the sack or which was to get them out of her.

"It just comes naturally." Rito assured her.

Rito scattered off to look for food for the two of them.

He ran back to ask Rita what she wanted before he went again.

"Mouse or a plump rabbit." She told him.

He ran off to find one.

"She wants a mouse! They could be under my feet and I don't notice." He scolded his self.

"I'll get the rabbit instead."

Eventually, he got home with luch not breakfast.

"You're late." Rita told him.

"So this is what it's like to be mated." Rito whispered.

They both laughed and then ate their lunch.

After a while Rita finally had the strength to go hunting and stalking with Rito.

Days past and Rita became weaker and weaker.

Rito could not stay in the den with her anymore incase the stork came if you know what I mean.

All poor Rita could do was keep a watchfull eye out for anyway wild animal or stray dog that came along.

There was no shifts for him and he started to get impatient.

One day later, Rito grew tired, impatient, cranky, and hungry because all the food went to Rita.

"Are you done yet!" Rito scolded and asked her.

Rita stood back and made puppy eyes.

She felt weaker then she ever did and eventually, it happened.

She gave birth to 5 beautiful babies.

Rita and Rito could never ask for anyhting better or sweeter.

Or could they?

No they couldn't.


	5. Richy the strong

Now it was atleast 2 months since Rita met Rito and had her kittens.

Rito and Rita named their 5 beutiful kittens Rits, Rick, Richy, Riley, and Rite.

Richy was the leader of the group and Rits was the youngest.

The children were like lion cubs when playing.

Rito taught the baby cats how to defend, while Rita taught them how to hunt.

"To be honest they're better then me at hunting." Rita laughed to Rito one night.

As usually Rito was watching the stars and answered to Rita with a sigh.

"Life's not as easy as you think." Rito horribly replied.

Rita curlded up next to him and started purring.

The children were asleep but Richy wasn't.

He stalked his father and pounced on him.

"Gotcha Dad!" He giggled.

Richy sounded a little bit like Simba.

The three laughed.

"Where are you siblings?" Rita asked.

"They're back in the den." Richy said.

"A real cat doesn't sleep through the all night am I right?" he continued.

"I guess." Rita turned.

"Dad, what are stars?" Richy asked.

Rito gave him puppy dog eyes.

"The stars are the heavens above us. The sky should be never empty for I, will be sad." Rito replied.

Richy rubbed against his father's leg.

Rita picked Richy up by the neck and carried him pack to the den with herself.

The next morning everyone was up and adam for the morining hunt.

All the snow was gone because it was spring and easy to find food so everyone had the right amount.

Accosionally, Rito would try to attrach attention for food with his family.

Rita would try to play with the kittens more because they were becomeing tweens.

This means Richy was becoming more demanding.

"Come on Richy." Rits his youngest sister pleaded as he carried away a mouse he caught for his self.

"No, No, No! I told you know like a million times No!" Richy replied.

"Yeah, he told you no sis. It's every cat for him or herself." Rick said walking behind Richy.

"You don't have to be so mean!" Riley said coming in front of them with Rita.

"We're telling mommy!" Rite the other sister said.

"We're going to tell mommy!" Rick imatated.

When they got home with lunch, Rito was proud, Rita was not.

"What, do you want the rest of us to die out!" Rita asked in an angry voice.

Richy spit out the mouse.

"No, I swear! I was just foolen with them." Richy answered.

"Yeah, right." Riley added.

"You made Rits cry." she continues.

"Maybe you are grown up." Rite had to say in front of him.

"I'm sorry. For all I did wrong." Richy said meaningly.

Rita and Rito excepted this appologe.


	6. Rito's Secret

So Richy said sorry and all the world goes right again.

Every night Rita tells her kittens stories about her and Runt.

Runt, is in a comfortable home in Kentucky.

He is also the only dog that can elect.

Rito is still always watching the stars.

Riley and Rits always want to know why, but Rito can never tell them or the rest of his family.

One day in summer, it was somehow rainging which made the cat family blind in it.

Rito knew why this was happening.

When the family needed him most another day, he vanished.

Only he knew he was always with them.

One day Rita and the kittens were lost in a forest.

Richy was content unlike his other siblings scattering.

"Shush." Rita commanded as she froze.

A Dingo came out of the bush.

When the Dingo was in Rita's face.

Rito was there and knocked the dog out.

The kittens hugged and thanked him.

However, Rita was confused.

One night when Rito was watching the stars and no matter how much he said no, Rita came anyway.

"Why do you do this!" Rita shouted in question.

He couldn't keep it in anyway and his vocal chords just rang, "Because I'm not alive I'm dead!" Rito responded.

"No, no!" Rita said running back and crying to the den.

She could not tell the kittens this.

All of a sudden, it started to rain.

Even in the morning when Rito wasn't there, Richy couldn't stop asking why his mom was crying so much.

That night, Rita went to Rito's favorite gazing place.

A strong gust of wind blow against her face.

She felt something tickle her stomach.

In the dirt she found writing of, "Rita, I was sent to help you, I had my dreams taken away until I found you.

Those cars made me die.

I died when you dragged me to the field.

I was alive with the water of Christ.

Still, I will be with you always."

Rita wanted to cry but nothing came out.

Rita wanted Rito to be safe in a better place.

So life went on for everyone as Rita always watched the sky and life go by.

Every danger Rita's family was safe.

She was sure she was eternal along with her kittens.

The to couple, in Heaven and Earth, watched their kittens grow but never leave.

Until oneday when something strange happened to Richy.

For those who liked Richy, no flames please! He's coming back in the sequal.

:3 Yay?

**_Rita: In a moment, anything can change._**


End file.
